


The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep

Sometimes, Natasha needs to disappear. She’s done a good job of integrating herself into normal human society, but sometimes it all becomes too much, and she needs extreme solitude. Pepper and Maria are always nice about it, because they know she’ll come back. She doesn’t think she’ll be long this time, but she’s still grateful that it doesn’t bother them too much. She’s sure they miss her, but they’ll have each other in the meantime.

It’s soothing to live off the land for a little while, and Natasha sets herself up in the deep woods of upstate New York, hoping that for a week, she won’t have to speak to anyone. The intent here is to get her head on straight. After everything that was happening lately, she’s feeling a little discombobulated, and only solitude will help fix that. She knows it’s a risk to go off by herself when Hydra wants her dead, but it’s a risk she has to take. 

Natasha spends the week trying to figure herself out, to see if there is anything left of her now that SHIELD is gone. By the end of the week, she hasn’t quite managed to finish, but it’s a start. She figures that developing a sense of self after being someone’s tool for so long is a long process anyway. Now, though, she’s starting to miss Maria and Pepper, which means it’s time to go home. 

When she arrives at their shared quarters, she’s feeling a lot calmer than she had been before. Her heart fills with a surge of love when she sees Maria and Pepper again. That’s another thing solitude does - when she comes back, she savors every moment with these two even more. 

“Feeling a little better?” Pepper asks, and Natasha gives her a kiss after doing the same to Maria. 

“Much.” She wraps her arms around both of them in a hug. She’s sure she still smells like forest and dirt, but they don’t seem to mind, and their warmth is incredibly comforting after so many cold nights outside. 

“But I have to say, I’m ready for civilization again. I missed coffee.” Natasha laughs a little, letting them go. “...Among other things.” She gives both of them a meaningful look.

Maria cocks an eyebrow, and Pepper’s ears tinge pink. 

“We are more than happy to help you make up for lost time.”

 


End file.
